A Bond Greater than Love
by SilverWolfFlight
Summary: A young man forms an unlikely friendship with a guy who has somehow sidled his way into his life. The events that take place really show how there can be bonds greater than love. (I really suck at summaries) Set in modern day btw.
1. Chapter 1: An awkward meeting

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hey guys! So I wrote this cause I lost a bet and I can't remember much about the characters so it will be a bit OOC. I apologise to any hard core fans out there! This is just the first chapter and I'm planning on making it one of three maybe as that's what I do often. Anyway please leave a review at the end! Especially you person who I list the bet to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Infernal Devices!**

* * *

**I should probably mention that the italics are the young mans thoughts.**

**The italics in bold is Magnus' voice in the young mans head**

**And the italics that are underlined are the weirdo's thoughts**

**Hope that helps!**

* * *

"Oi! Quit slacking and get back to work!"

"I'm on break!"

"Like hell you are! Get back to work!"

The young man sighed and picked up his rake, which he had thrown down in a fit after the wind had scattered the leaves he had carefully piled for the third time. Now he had to start again.

The sunlight was even harsher now and he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Sighing heavily he turned and looked around. It was a beautiful day once again, and a beautiful park.

The park itself consisted of a crescent moon shaped lake, with circular fountains to the right surrounded by the curves/ points of the moon-shaped lake. Around the fountains were walkways aligned with flowers along the edges. Surrounding the lake were pathways also aligned with flowers and had benches every few feet for people to rest on. A kiddie park could be seen in the distance, as could the café. The young man was currently raking leaves around the fountains. (And then re-raking them when the wind decided to blow them all away.)

He was busily scanning the benches looking for a certain randomer.

_Where are they? Hmm… Ah ha! There! _

Straight ahead of him on the other side of the lake was the randomer he was looking for. This particular randomer had been coming every day to the park for the past month. They always came at 12:00pm and they always sat on the same bench until 4:30pm. They didn't move; they just sat there. Why they did this the young man didn't know. But he intended to do today what had been nagging at him for the past month. He intended to find out.

_Right… He's gone for a drink. Better run and make it quick. It's only 1:30pm so that weirdo should still be there._

With that the young man took off, his rake slung over his shoulder. He charged round the lake (avoiding the ducks of course) before arriving a few feet away from the bench where the weirdo was sat.

He raised his eyebrows. All of a sudden he felt… shabby… The weirdo turned out to be a young man.

_**And quite a handsome one too, honey!**__ Damn it, not now Magnus!_ He thought quickly, blushing slightly. The weirdo had now turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open in wonder and surprise.

_**Wow… Dem features…**__ Oh stop it Magnus, do you have to infiltrate me even when you're nowhere near me?!_

"Excuse me?" The weirdo said, shocked.

_Crap did I say that out loud?_

"Yes you did. And you did that time too." The weirdo had started to scoot down the bench away from the young man.

"Oh." Was all the young man said.

He made a note of what the weirdo looked like. He was quite pale with odd silver hair and silver eyes of the same shade. His eyes were curved slightly and he seemed very slender. The Magnus in his head was right, he was handsome. Not to mention how smart he was dressed. He wore a white jacket over a grey v-necked top, white gloves, grey pants and black shoes.

_Isn't this guy hot? It's like a 100 degrees or something! And what's with the cane?_

The weirdo then took in the young man's appearance. He had deep violet eyes, black fair hair that fell in front of his eyes and at a closer look he had long thick eyelashes as well as high cheekbones. He looked quite muscular with broad shoulders and had obviously been working hard as there were several sweat marks all over his shirt which was tight to his skin in the heat. He was also about 6 foot and was extremely handsome.

Then the weirdo looked at the young man's clothes. He was wearing a brown t-shirt, gardening gloves, brown pants with trainers and was carrying a rake over his shoulder.

_That's where he's from!_ The weirdo thought. _But first…_

"Pardon me, but who is this Magnus? I am not Magnus." The weirdo spoke.

The young man seemed surprised and then replied, "Never mind that. I'm here because – and I don't want to sound rude but – I wanted to know why you have been coming here every day at 12:00pm, staying until 4:30pm, and always sitting on the same bench in the shade for a month?!"

"So you noticed did you?" The weirdo smiled. "Now you say you didn't mean to be rude but you were. And a true gentleman doesn't barge up on others and interrupt their reading. But you're the one working for the park now aren't you?"

The young man stood there stunned. _Who the heck is this guy?_

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jem, Jem Carstairs." He tilted his head to the right and smiled. "Honestly where are my manners?" He chuckled.

"Er, I'm Will Herondale?"

"You sure? You sound uncertain." Jem raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah I'm sure!"

Jem laughed lightly.

* * *

**So thanks for reading! What did you think? Please leave a review! :D Thank god I can stop calling them 'young man' and 'weirdo'!**


	2. Chapter 2: The young man and the weirdo

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**So hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I not own T.I.D**

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you Will." Jem extended his hand.

_What's with this guy?_ Will shook his hand. _He acts like he ain't from this time. Hmm… Might as well ask._

"Hey. Why do you talk like that? This isn't the Victorian era you know. It's the 21st century. And what's with that cane?"

Jem thought for a moment. "I talk like I do as there is no need to be rude to others. I am perfectly aware it is the 21st century and the cane I use for support when I walk."

Will raised an eyebrow. Jem got up then walked a few steps without the cane. He was obviously limping. Then he took a few steps with the cane and he walked perfectly fine. Will nodded in acknowledgement.

_Shit. Is this guy crippled? And I practically did just ambush him. And he took it so well! He didn't have a go at me or anything!_

"So why do you work in the park? Surely you have better qualifications?" Jem inquired.

"Er, yeah. Well I kinda have to work here against my will…"

This time it was Jem's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"The park ranger caught me swearing and chasing ducks with a stick."

"Why?" Was all Jem could say.

"Because ducks are bloodthirsty creatures. You should never trust a duck."

"So why did you… why?!"

"They were surrounding a toddler whose mother had let wander off. You should have seen them. The blood lust was in their eyes and they were sounding their death quacks!"

_Death quacks… More likely is that HE is a quack. But nevertheless. _"Death quacks?" Jem said meekly.

"Yes! Death quacks! And I saved that little girl from a very early death!" Will puffed out his chest looking dignified.

Jem on the other hand, face palmed. But Will could see the grin on his face.

"You, my good man, are a loon!" He laughed. It was a rich laugh that made Will feel (though he would never say it out loud) warm inside. Awwww.

Will made a face as if to say, 'Hell no', but an idea struck him before he could say anything.

"Do you want to meet my neighbour? He's perfectly normal and makes an amazing cup of tea! Why don't you come along? I could always drop you off at your place afterwards!"

_I'll get him back for calling me a loon. And to think this guy sees ducks as innocent creatures. I'll show him. But that laugh…_

Jem wasn't stupid. He knew that if someone was described as perfectly normal chances were they weren't. Alas, he had nothing else to do that day. So he might as well.

"Sure." He agreed.

* * *

Jem looked up. A three storied building towered above him.

"My neighbour lives on the ground floor and he owns the basement. I live on the first floor and the second floor is empty as the landlord can't find anyone crazy enough – I mean rich enough – to buy it." Will explained. "But anyway, let's go introduce you!"

He led – well pushed – Jem inside.

"Right. Those stairs lead to the upper floors and that door there leads to the basement. But since my neighbour owns it we can't go there. And this door to your left hides the person I want you to meet!"

He knocked happily on the door and it was opened to reveal a guy. A guy with spiked black hair that had rainbow streaks at the tips. He was very tall and lean. He had brown skin and Jem could see his lightly muscled arms due to his sleeves only going to his elbow. He was wearing eyeliner (_Or is it guyliner?_ Jem pondered.), lipstick, about 5 pounds of glitter, and had… yellow-green cat eyes?! Whoa!

"Well, well it's Free Willy. What can I do for ya Free Willy?" His words were slurred slightly. He spotted Jem. "What do we have here?"

_Yes what do we have here? A guy with multi-coloured hair along with glitzy tight leather rainbow pants, boots and an incredibly tight t-shirt. Not to mention I nearly got blinded by the guy's belt buckle when he opened the door. What is that? A cat? Wow it is a cat…_ Jem thought to himself.

Will retained a perfectly normal expression throughout the entire first encounter (though he may have cringed a bit at being called 'Free Willy') but on the inside he was in hysterics.

For as soon as Magnus opened the door he knew it would be entertaining.

He knew it was going to be entertaining before Jem's face – until Magnus saw him – was one of utter shock. He went even paler, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open just like it was when Will met him.

_To think he's drunk too! An added bonus! This must be my lucky day!_ He grinned.

But when Magnus looked at Jem, his face quickly turned into a calm smile.

_Damn this guy is good. _Will cursed under his breath. _But it's not over yet!_

Magnus nodded in approval at Jem before winking at Will and wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" Will asked wearily.

"You dog!" He slapped Will on the shoulder.

"What?" Will asked, now louder.

"Oh, nothing doesn't matter. Just a fabulous warlock's musings. Nothing to be concerned about darling." He purred and chuckled.

_Oh why did he have be drunk?!_ Will thought.

A meowing came from inside Magnus' apartment.

"I'm coming my precious!" Magnus declared before diving back into his apartment.

Jem looked at Will for some kind of explanation before looking down at the huge trail of glitter Magnus had left in his wake.

"He's not normally like this." _Yeah, he's usually crazier._ Will cleared his throat. "He probably had another argument with his boyfriend, Alec. Their arguments are usually followed by drinking, drunk driving, swearing, destroying, hysterical fits, paranoia, slamming of heads against brick walls, more drinking and getting out a flying carpet when drunk and flying to Peru to try and 'start a new life' to only be tracked down, found in the middle of a desert and kicked out."

"So I suppose Alec takes it bad too then?" Jem wondered aloud.

"Oh no. All that's just Magnus." Will mused.

Jem gaped and raised his eyebrows in the direction of the crazy man.

"Yeah…" Will said slowly. "We better go in after him."

_In one day I've been approached by a charming young man and when I'm supposed to be having tea, I'm instead going to comfort an estranged friend of his. What could possibly go wrong?_ Jem thought hopelessly.

* * *

**So that's it! I'll try to update either the end of this week or next week! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Magnus Bane

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yep, so here's the third chapter. I'm gonna have to give it at least a week before I upload another chappie 'cause I need to get the plot straight so sorry for those of you who may be liking the new chappie every few days thing. (Though I highly doubt any if you are out there)**

**Please leave a review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own T.I.D**

* * *

Will charged into the apartment. Jem trailed after him.

Jem looked around. The place was a mess. The floor was covered in dirty clothes, beer cans, wine bottles, broken glass… It was covered in all manner of litter and was suspiciously wet in some places. The couch was tipped over and all the curtains were drawn. (Which was a good thing as it meant Jem could only see half the mess.) The coffee table was split in two, several chairs were tipped over, and the bookcase was on the floor surrounded by a sea of ripped, burnt and destroyed books. To his left he could distinctly see a huge dent in the wall which was around about the size of the estranged friends head.

_Wow. Will wasn't joking._ He thought.

"Found him." Will's voice came from another room.

Jem dreaded what was in there, so he took a deep breath and carefully made his way across the wrecked room to the door where Will's voice came from.

He opened the door and yelped in surprise when the door fell forward onto the floor.

"I'm over here." Will called.

Jem walked over towards him; using his cane to clear a path in front of him. He made his way to the corner of the room where Will was standing. This room was just as messy and wrecked as the other one. He thought it was a bedroom due to what looked like a bed on the other side of the room, which by the look of it, had probably been used as bonfire material.

He then turned his attention to what Will was looking at. Huddled up in the corner of the room, was Will's estranged friend. He had his knees pulled up to his chest. His head was bowed and he was cuddling a small cat. He was muttering mumbo jumbo under his breath. At least, that's what Jem thought.

"Jeez, Magnus you can't live like this." Will yanked open the curtains in the room and blinding light illuminated the area. Magnus hissed like a cat. Will sighed before crouching down next to his hysterical friend. "Tell you what Magnus. If I told you Jem was my boyfriend and that we'd help you get back together with Alec. Would you slap some sense into yourself, clean up your apartment, and give me and Jem one of your infamous cups of tea?"

The hunched figure stopped muttering under his breath and was silent for a while. Then very slowly, it nodded.

"Right." Will clapped his hands. "We're going to leave your apartment and wait outside for 60 seconds before entering again. If your apartment is still a mess when we enter again, the deals off."

Magnus groaned. He loathed cleaning. He always hired some damned elves to do it for him. But now he had to do it himself.

_Oh yippee._ He thought. _First my beloved Alec tells me he hates me and now I have to clean. Oh goodie, this must be my lucky day. But I suppose I can have some fun with those two…_

* * *

Will looked up from the timer on his phone. "It's been a minute. Magnus! We're coming in!" He pushed Jem back into the apartment the same way he had pushed him out precisely one minute ago.

Will whistled as he looked around. "Well this is a bloody sight better."

"I agree." Jem nodded. _But how on earth did he do it?_

The floor was now clear of dirty clothes, broken glass and whatever else had been there. The wall had been fixed and the huge head shaped dent was gone. All the wet was gone too. ("Thank God." Will muttered.) The curtains were open and the windows had been repaired. The couch was no longer tipped over as was the bookcase with all books neatly put back and repaired. And there was a new coffee table. ("I wonder what he did to the old one." Jem wondered aloud. Will just shrugged.)

The parts of the room Jem couldn't see now consisted of a sparkling modern kitchen (_Complete with fridge. _Will noted as he rubbed his hands.), a dining table with chairs – not broken – surrounding it, and an open door that revealed a glistening white bathroom. Magnus' bedroom door was shut tight.

"Well?" Magnus asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Fine. Deal's still on." Will pouted.

"Yay!" Magnus clapped his hands like a spoiled child. He gestured to the sofa for Will and Jem to sit down. They did. And with a comfortable amount of space between them.

"We haven't been properly introduced have we?" Magnus looked at Jem. "How very rude of Free Willy not to introduce me to his own boyfriend."

_BOYFRIEND?!_ Jem nearly yelled.

_FREE WILLY?! He's sober now so HELL NO!_ Will nearly screamed.

"I'm Magnus Bane!" He held out his hand. "The fabulous High Warlock of Brooklyn!"

"I'm Jem. Jem Carstairs." He shook Magnus' hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course it is!"

Will almost face palmed at Magnus' arrogance and almost laughed at Jem's expression.

"Now to get down to business -" Magnus began.

"Yeah. Like when are we gonna get our cups of tea?" Will interrupted.

"I'd like a cup of tea." Jem said quietly.

"Piss off. Make them yourself."

"Ah, ah! It was part of the deal!" Will pointed out.

Magnus growled, walked over to the kitchen, and then came back with a tray.

"Is this a joke?" Will gestured to the tray. It was empty except for two tea bags.

"I brought you tea now shut up and listen." The warlock demanded. "We need a battle plan. My sweet Alec is at that bloody Shadowhunters place most of the day except for when he has a job… Ah ha!"

"What? You finally remembered how to make tea?"

"Shut it, Free Willy."

"May I interject gentlemen?"

Magnus and Will stared at Jem as if he had just said the weirdest thing ever. Except he was only being polite.

"Perhaps I could become better acquainted with you, Magnus and this, Alec. I do not know much about either of you, so I won't be able to aid you in your planning. I think that maybe with some more information I could become a valuable asset to your plan."

It took them both a few minutes to figure out what Jem had just said before:

"I need a beer."

"Fuck no. You're making us tea!"

"Fine! God! You're such a drama queen Will."

Will sat down next to Jem again. He'd gotten up to hit Magnus with the tray and missed. Therefore causing the tray to go clattering across the room.

Magnus was cursing under his breath as he made the tea. Before slamming it down on the coffee table.

"Now how to explain the love of my life to you in a way you'd understand…"

"He's a tit."

Magnus looked offended. "He's the most wonderful person in world!"

"Pretty sure he's a tit."

Magnus ignored him. "I'll go find you a photo!"

He dived to the other side of the room and started rummaging through some shelves. He stopped suddenly. Something in his mind had just clicked. He turned slowly, eyes wide, to see Will trying to explain Magnus and Alec's relationship while Jem sat there with a blank expression on his face.

_Will… Boyfriend… Confession…_

His eyes darted between the two, lingering on the wide gap between them.

_They seem a bit cold towards each other. Something must be done! I will aid this relationship or my name isn't Magnus Bane!_

He crept up silently to the two, watching the closely.

_I need them to be closer before I can do anything… _

An idea pinged into his head.

_Perfect. Or should I say, purrrrrrrfect._

* * *

Jem was minding his own business, listening to Will drawling on, when a cat hit him in the face. A cat. Of all things it had to be a cat. And the cat wouldn't let go.

"Get it off!" He yelled as the cat dug its claws into his face. He yelped in pain.

"Jesus Christ!" Will yelled. "Magnus! Your fucking cat's gone crazy!"

Will leapt forward, seized Chairman Meow, and ripped him off Jems face. He then sent the cat – which was bawling – flying across the room.

Jem clutched his face in pain. But then he felt something dab softly at his cuts. He looked up to see Will was wiping them with a wet cloth. One that he had found placed conveniently on the coffee table.

"Jeez. Chairman Meow really got you." He finished, sighing.

He then looked up to see Jem staring at him. Their eyes met and they were both lost. Lost in the others gaze. The gap between them closed.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind them.

"And… KISS!" It demanded, forcefully pressing their faces together.

The two pulled away, flustered and embarrassed, yet in a way… wanting more. The shadow laughed. It was Magnus.

"That was nice wasn't it? Now let's save my relationship!"

* * *

**So that's it. Please leave a review! I'm hoping to have the next chappie done and uploaded by next Monday. See you later!**


	4. Authors update

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Authors Update**

* * *

**Hey guys. So I'm writing to say that I won't be updating this week and for that I'm very sorry.**

**You see it took a hell of a lot longer to arrange the plot of the story than I thought it would. And I still haven't covered what's going to happen in the final chapter!**

**But I have decided that this will be an eight chapter long story unlike my regular three chapter ones so please cut me some slack.**

**I've also managed to achieve bloody writers block halfway through the fourth chapter. Though I'm certain that the fourth chapter will be up by next Sunday!**

**That I am certain I can do!**

**So I'll see you later guys!**

* * *

**Sorry one last time!**

**If you wanna complain (and I know that A CERTAIN ONE of you will) then please go ahead and rant on in the reviews!**

**Rant in guys!**

* * *

**SilverWolfFlight **

**:P**


	5. Chapter 4: Operation: LightBane

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chappie! And I've tried to make this one longer as an apology for taking an extra week to write this one!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and once again, sorry!**

**Please leave a review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own T.I.D :D**

* * *

Alec Lightwood was perusing the job bulletin board in the Shadowhunter's institute – recently put up by Hodge – when he spotted this:

_**DESPERATE HEARTBROKEN WARLOCK IN NEED OF SHOULDER TO CRY ON**_

_What the hell?_ He looked over the board. _They're everywhere…_

_**FABULOUS WARLOCK NEEDS FABULOUS EX TO COME BACK**_

_Oh my God…_

_**INFURIATED WARLOCK NEEDS SON OF A BITCH BOYFRIEND TO COME BACK**_

_Ok that one's just obvious._

_**ALEC! AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCC! I NEED YOU BACK! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_How do these even get here?_ He sighed loudly. _Looks like Magnus finally broke. But I'm not going back to that loony._

Even in his head he could hear the doubt in his voice. He was about to give up but then one job caught his eye.

_**DEMON SIGHTED AT LOCAL CAFÉ**_

_A demon was seen at the Earl Grey Tea House after dark. I saw the demon working as a waiter taking a late-night shift. I'm very worried that they may strike out and hurt innocents as they looked hungry when I last saw them. Please help!_

Alec picked up the notice and looked at the details on the back.

_So it's a solo-mission. And I need to be at the café at 8:00pm tomorrow. How bad could it be?_

Yes. How bad COULD it be?

* * *

"Well? Do you get it?" Magnus turned around from a blackboard he had been writing facts about Downworlders on.

Jem was sat facing him on the sofa in Magnus' apartment. His face was expressionless.

Will was lying down on the sofa aswell, snoring loudly. His legs were sprawled across Jem's lap.

"Weeeeeeeelllllllll?" Magnus repeated.

"I – I – I'm sorry. I, er, got lost after the whole more than one world thing." Jem smiled apologetically.

Magnus groaned and face palmed before dragging his hand slowly down his face, comically stretching out his features. He looked pissed.

Jem noticed this. "You look a bit… Er… How should I put this?" He eyed the pile of beer cans on the floor. All of which had been drunk by Magnus.

"Pissed." Will finished off his sentence, yawning. "That's because he probably is. Pissed. As. Hell." He yawned between each word.

Magnus' left eyebrow twitched and within seconds Will had been tipped off the sofa and was lying on the floor, groaning.

"Now I'm pissed in two ways." Magnus growled.

And he had a good reason to be. As he had spent most of that day trying (and failing) to explain to Jem and the world of Mundanes and Shadowhunters for several reasons:

a) He was about to meet Alec, a Shadowhunter.

b) He had already met Will, also a Shadowhunter.

c) Magnus

d) Jem pointed out a pixie nest on the way in and asked if Magnus was licensed to experiment on animals and then release the mutations into the wild.

e) Magnus told him no.

f) They found out that Jem had the ability to see things that Mundanes couldn't.

g) When Magnus asked why he never mentioned this Jem hurriedly changed the subject and Magnus was trying to find out why.

h) Magnus wanted to play 'Fabulous Gay Teacher.'

Thought the only one of Jem's questions that had been answered was no, Magnus wasn't a good teacher. Or a fabulous one. But certainly a gay one.

"Look." Jem ended the awkward silence that had befallen the trio. "I've pretty much already accepted the existence of these things that most people can't see. And the information you've just given me really is helpful. So as long as I have this thing…" He pointed to the thing on the coffee table.

"Steele." Will told him.

"Right. That. Anyway as long as I have that then I'll be fine right?" He turned to Will.

"Pretty much." Will shrugged.

"So… I don't have to keep up this teaching crap then?" Magnus asked looking hopeful.

Jem nodded.

Will sighed. "Can you take off those glasses now? You look like an idiot."

BAM. Right in the nose. 50 points to Magnus for a stunning punch.

* * *

The next day

"Oh… I hope he picked mine!" Magnus was clapping his hands and jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure he did." Will assured him.

"Now does everyone know the plan?" Magnus turned on them.

_Oh hell._ Will thought.

"I'll take your silence as a no. Ok then! Step 1 – Get Alec to take on one of my fabulous not-at-all-obvious jobs!"

"Or our cunning one that just happens to take place at the exact same date, place and time of Magnus' jobs." Will muttered to Jem.

Jem barely stifled a laugh.

"Step 2 – Dress Will up as a demon waiter!"

"WHAT?!"

"I suppose he knew about our job." Jem laughed.

Magnus smiled evilly at Will before advancing on him menacingly.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Present

_It's 8:00pm._ Alec thought. _Now where's that client._

He looked around the tea house and spotted the silver haired young man he was supposed to be looking for.

The young man noticed him and smiled. Alec momentarily felt his heart flutter. The man had a beautiful smile. The young man then waved him over to the table he was sat at.

_Here goes._ Alec sighed once more before going over to meet the client.

"Just another boring dull job." He muttered to himself.

OH how he was wrong.

* * *

10 minutes ago

"Will you put my fucking costume on already?!" Will was stood in the middle of the alley way, only in his boxers, freezing. "I'm freezing my tits off!"

"Not for long!" Magnus sang.

He strolled up to Will and pointed to something behind him.

Will turned around to see a rusty dumpster brimming with rotten garbage.

"Rule number 1 of recognising a demon… They always smell like shit."

"Don't you fucking dare!"

SPLAT

Jem watched this all with interest.

* * *

Present

A young man sat down at Jem's table and Jem was pretty surprised. Partially because he thought the young man was Will. And partially because the young man DID look like Will.

He was tall and had black hair like Will but had blue eyes and was very wiry. He also seemed to move around in a way that made him seem self-conscious.

Jem quickly turned his attention to a certain waiter in the window of the café. Then he looked in the direction of the alleyway and saw Magnus give him the thumbs up. So this was Alec.

He raised his eyebrows.

Alec coughed.

"Ah yes pardon me." _Don't get sidetracked. Stick to the script._ He reminded himself.

"Where's the demon?" Alec cut him off.

"Young sir a gentleman is never disrespectful to others. And if you would be more patient or as a friend of mine would say, shut up and listen. I will get to that part." Jem gave an incredibly false smile.

Alec rolled his eyes. This annoyed Jem.

"Will's short description matches. You are a tit." He muttered under his breath. Luckily Alec didn't hear.

_I probably would have liked this Jace fellow better. _Jem scowled.

* * *

15 minutes ago

"I swear to God if he brings that son-of-a-bitch Jace Wayland –"

"You'll what?" Will mocked. "Sprinkle him with glitter?"

"I think you'll find that glitter can be quite deadly…"

Will snickered.

Suddenly a huge cloud of glitter appeared in front of Will.

"What the –"

He never managed to get out the last word. Magnus had used the glitter as a cover, and had punched Will once again in the nose. He was now lying on the floor moaning.

"Magnus you seem awfully on edge." Jem put a comforting hand on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus looked like he was about to cry.

"Look Magnus I don't know what to say. It's obvious Alec is very important to you." He opened out his arms in a huge shrug.

Magnus thought the shrug was a hug and nearly strangled him to death.

"You must really like this Alec."

"Mufufufufufufu." Was all he got as a reply.

* * *

Present

"All I'm saying is that I'm concerned citizen who is worried about a demon that is roaming freely in public."

Alec nodded. "And you'll give me a signal when they come over?"

"Yes. And I suppose you'll take it from there?"

"Naturally. What do you take me for?"

"May I take your order sssssssirssssss?"

_Holy hell Magnus I admire your strength and brute force._ Jem hurriedly looked down to hide his stunned expression.

Will the Waiter had messy, tangled black hair and electric blue and purple streaks. He was wearing red contacts and a typical waiter's uniform. Jem also noticed that his nose seemed bigger than usual.

Jem wrinkled his nose. Alec coughed. Will smelt like a dead fish but worse. Like rotten garbage.

_Oh God._ Jem gagged. _Stay in character._

"We'd like-" He gagged again. "-two teas please."

"Yessssssssssss, sssssssssssirssssssssss. Issssssss that all?"

"Yessssss pleassssssse." Jem wheezed making his s's longer.

Will disappeared back inside the café leaving Alec and Jem gasping for air.

"That was him then?" Alec panted.

"What do you think?" Jem replied.

* * *

Still in the present and will remain in the present for the rest of the chappie

"Step 3. Knock out all non-romantics who get in the way!" Magnus bellowed proudly.

"Did you really have to beat the ssssssssshit out of all of them?" Will questioned.

"Yes. Yes I did."

They were in the kitchen of the tea house; out of sight of the customers. Below them were chefs tied up and knocked out. Next to them were the waiters who had also been tied up and knocked out. Both were courtesy of Magnus Bane.

Magnus gagged.

"Do I seriously smell that bad?!" Well if I do then thank God for these nose plugs.

Magnus continued to gag and handed Will a tray with the tea on. Will left grumbling.

"Urgh. I think I threw up in my mouth." He thumped a hand against his chest. "Now. Step four!"

* * *

"Here'sssssss your tea." Will hissed, placing their order on the table.

"I would like to ask you something." Alec purred.

"Yessssss? What issssss it sssssssir?"

"Come here a sec." He motioned for Will to get closer. He did. Alec whipped out his Steele and put the tip at Will's throat.

Will hissed before grabbing the Steele and running off with it. Alec jumped up and hurried after him in pursuit.

Jem, meanwhile, was paying the bill. Then he went inside to find out if his tea could be changed from eat-in to takeout.

* * *

_That damned demon. Where the hell has he gone?_ Alec looked around frantically for a sign. It was his first solo-mission in a while and he didn't want to screw it up.

He gasped and ran for his Steele. It had been left abandoned in the middle of an alleyway.

No sooner had he bent down to pick it up a mighty force hit him square across the chest, sending him flying backwards towards the alley's dead end.

Alec looked up. His head had hit something cold and hard and his vision was going black. He could see the demon walking towards him. He prepared himself for the worst.

A flash of white light appeared and the demon was lying slumped against the alley wall.

"Magnus?" Alec sounded weaker than he thought he did.

The warlock was stood with his back to the Shadowhunter. When he turned side-on to face the demon, he looked furious. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were bared in anguish. Though his expression softened when he faced his lover.

"Alec! Speak to me! Did he do anything to you?" He sounded a little panicked.

"No, I banged my head but that's all. I guess I hit it hard though." He rubbed his hand against the back of his head and winced a little. Magnus shot a furtive glance at the unconscious demon.

"I'm alright. Jeez, I'm sturdier than I look."

"But you're so wiry. You look like a simple breeze might snap you in half!"

Alec chuckled. He shuffled a bit until he was sat upright and head-height with Magnus as he was crouching down. "I'm alright because I suppose… you saved me. And damn it Magnus I owe you one."

"Well then," The warlock twiddled his thumbs, now looking nervous. "Could you give me another chance? I promise I won't do that thing again!"

"You stared me in the eyes Magnus. You didn't giggle like a silly little schoolgirl either. So I know that you're serious."

"So?"

"So as long as you promise not to do that thing again and all the other things that annoy me then yes."

Magnus yelled in happiness and glomped Alec much to his surprise.

Alec gasped. "Where did the demon go?"

The demon in question was now stood at the end of the alley next to Jem, who was sipping takeout tea. The demon had changed back to Will. They had watched the whole thing.

"Nice acting by the way." Jem commented. "How did you do it?"

"I bit my tongue."

"Oh. What was that thing Magnus did to break up their relationship? I suppose it was the thing that tipped the iceberg?"

"Yep it did."

"So what did he do?"

"Locked Alec in a cupboard with a real demon."

"Couldn't he handle it?"

"Sssssure, the demon was easssssy. It was the cupboard he couldn't get out of."

"Ah. Now I get it."

* * *

**Glomp – Sort of a flying/exaggerated hug.**

**^ Just put that there in case you didn't know.**

**So what do you think? Was it alright? I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**Please leave a review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Carstairs Home

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Hey guys! So here's the fifth chapter where we find out some of (yes some of. If we knew all of them I wouldn't be able to make the next three chapters as dramatic as I'm planning on!)**

**Yes drama. Because APPARENTLY all good stories need to have an element of drama!**

**Please leave a review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of T.I.D. Just the plot line I suppose!**

* * *

" I locked you in there so you could gain some confidence from killing that demon!"

"I had plenty of confidence!"

"Well if you had plenty of confidence then why didn't you reveal your sexuality earlier?"

"You know why I couldn't do that!"

"That's no valid reason!"

"Well why didn't you tell me about your dating history earlier?"

"Five minutes and they're already arguing." Jem gawped.

"Yeah but Alec guilt's easy so it should be over pretty soon." Will explained.

"Look we just got back together and we're already arguing. Is this even a good idea?" Alec started.

"No. No! Don't say that!" Magnus begged. "Look we're both tired… And, and you've just banged your head pretty hard so we're both not thinking straight. Erm, erm, you're right and wrong at the same time. We should get back together because… I fucking NEED you Alec but you're right that we have to stop arguing."

The pair of them were a right sight. Both had dark circles under their eyes and were incredibly pale. Jem put that down to sleepless nights. Though sleepless nights might not explain their get ups. Alec was wearing ripped, tattered blue jeans and a black t-shirt with holes in. According to Will that was shabby for a Shadowhunter. Jem thought it was just shabby in general. But with Magnus he couldn't really see any difference. Though apparently he wasn't wearing as much glitter and make up as usual and the make up he was wearing was smeared.

Will decided to end the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the pair by strolling out and saying, "Why don't we all go to Jem's house?"

"Alright!" Magnus grinned.

"Who's Jem? And where the hell did you come from?!" Alec asked.

_Oh God. I have to stop them from coming to where I live._ Jem went a bit pale. _Now how do I handle this Alec chap? He's sure to recognise me. _He stepped out into the alley and strode briskly towards the trio.

"You!" Alec pointed at him.

"Him!" Magnus joined in.

"Me." Jem sighed.

"Magnus!" Will scolded.

"Fine!" Magnus stopped pointing.

_Now. To handle this without giving away the plan. Best to play it safe._ "Yes I am the one who hired you to get rid of the demon. And I have to say that I'm slightly disappointed that it got away."

"Didn't you see it? The demon that is." Alec questioned Jem as he found something about him quite suspicious. Maybe it was the cane.

"I'm afraid not. I was hoping you would handle it by yourself but it seems not."

"Then why are you here?" Alec's eyes narrowed.

Behind him was Magnus waving his arms frantically to try and signal out a scenario.

Will was stood to one side of Magnus laughing silently.

Jem rolled his eyes. "I simply came to find out what the commotion was. Not to mention to find out if you completed your job. Which you didn't. So I'm afraid I can't reward you."

Alec sagged a little as if depleted of his pride. Jem saw that he had just knocked the Shadowhunter's sensitive confidence.

"Hey, don't let it get you down. At least you have rekindled your relationship with Magnus." Jem reassured him.

"Hang on. How do you know them? I've never met you before."

"My, my. Such questions. I haven't known Magnus or Will very long so it is only natural that we wouldn't have met. I have only known them for a few weeks now." _Best to prolong the actual time we've known each other so not to arouse even more suspicion._

Alec nodded. "I see." He turned to face Magnus and Will. "And what are you two doing here?"

Magnus was speechless. He obviously hadn't expected this to happen.

"We were cleaning up his apartment when he declared that his 'Alec senses were tingling' and then he ran off." Will shrugged his shoulders as if it were obvious.

"What?" Now Alec was speechless.

"Naturally I followed him as the only thing worse than a depressed Magnus is a depressed, drunken Magnus that hasn't slept in days and thinks his dearly beloved Alec is in danger."

Alec groaned and hid his head in his hands.

Jem saw his chance. "Maybe we should all return to Magnus' apartment so Alec can lie down and we can apply some ice to the bang on his head?"

"I suppose THAT would be the best for my Alec." Magnus sighed.

"Innuendo Magnus is back." Will sighed.

"We are not doing THAT!" Alec shouted, looking embarrassed.

"Aww, you look so cute when you blush. I can't take you seriously." Magnus fangirled.

"But I want to see Jem's house." Will whined.

"Is your house the closest?" Alec asked.

"Yes but… Well but… that's not the point." Jem looked panicked.

"Yay! House visit!" Spoilt child Magnus had made an appearance.

_No backing out now. But if they find out… Never mind. They would have found out soon anyway I'm sure. _

* * *

It had taken ten minutes to walk to Jem's house. Though it wasn't exactly a house. It was a home.

The sign read **_'Brooklyn Bridge Care Home' _**which kind of gave it away.

Jem swallowed. "Well? Do you still want to come in?"

They nodded weakly. Each kept quiet about their thoughts:

Magnus_: I hope it's nothing serious. He's such a nice guy. He's so polite and a gentleman. He doesn't deserve whatever illness he has. Then again, nobody deserves to have any sort of illness._

Alec: _Is this why he was so shifty before. Can't say I blame him. I would've done the same. Christ, I should be a lot friendlier to this guy._

Will: _So I guess he is ill. I wonder if it has anything to do with the limp and the cane. Man I feel so guilty. I forced him to reveal something he is obviously uncomfortable about. This is all my fault._

Jem led them inside.

* * *

The bleak outer building was a rainbow of happiness compared to the inside. And neither were pretty to look at.

The outer building consisted of steps leading up to the double door entrance. The building was five stories high and was as grey as the pavement in front of it. There were three windows out front on each floor and damp could be seen leaking down from the roof. The sign was placed to the left of the stairs. It was a bleak slab of concrete with lettering slapped on the front.

The inside was worse. There were plain white-washed walls and a white tiled floor. It seemed that the ground floor was one big square-shaped main room. There were circular tables with chairs surrounding them. In the top left corner of the room was a reception desk with two women in nurse uniforms seated behind it. On the wall behind them was a notice board that had posters and leaflets of medicines on. In the centre of the back wall was a lift and in the top right corner was a staircase leading to the upper floors. There was a TV positioned in the bottom left corner of the room with lounge chairs and recliners surrounding it. It was the only part of the room that had a rug. The TV area was to the left of the double door entrance.

"Over there," Jem pointed to the area of the bottom right corner, "is the dining area. As you can see there are a few tables and chairs for eating and those double doors behind them lead to the kitchen. The hole in the wall to the left of those doors is a counter where you can place your order for food and drink. The counter in the top left corner is the information desk and the door behind the counter next to the bulletin board leads to the staff room where all the matrons and nurses lounge about."

Will looked around. There were a few people – most likely patients – seated around the room. The biggest was a crowd of six seated around the TV. The rest were scattered about like strays.

"If you want to lie down you should come to my room." Jem suggested.

No sooner had he said that a short, plump blonde lady came tottering over. "There you are sweetie! You know you shouldn't be out late. We've been looking everywhere for you. We were just about to call the police! I expected better of you Jem, dear." She had a sickeningly sweet voice and was wearing a pink nurse uniform with way too much make up.

"Matron-" Jem began.

"Don't you matron me." She gasped. "You brought friends. Oh Jem, you have friends!" She seemed delighted.

Jem seemed delighted as if he were used to this.

Magnus and Alec were utterly shocked.

Will however, was outraged. "What do you mean he has friends? Of course he has friends! He's a perfectly good guy. A bloody amazing gentleman! Why wouldn't he have friends?!"

"Oh dear I meant no harm. I just meant that – oh my… I'm so flustered." The matron had gone red.

"It's ok matron he's just a little… protective of his friends." Jem shot Will a hard look that made him shiver.

"Yeah, especially his BOYFRIEND." Magnus added.

The matron looked between Will and Jem in shock.

"Really? I don't remember you coming out of the closet Jem!" She teased.

"Look. It's not what it looks like. There's really no need for a fuss."

"Of course there is! We must have a celebration!" The matron clapped happily.

"I suggest a party!" Magnus chimed.

"Yes! One with banners and balloons!"

"And with a dance floor and a disco!" Magnus added.

Alec strode up to Jem. "This is getting a tad loud. Can I take that lie down now?"

Jem smiled and led him to the lift, relieved to escape the matron and Magnus.

"Those two would be a right party duo." Will stepped into the lift with them.

Jem pressed the button and the lift sprung into action.

* * *

"Here we are." Jem motioned to one of the many doors in the white washed corridor. The door was made of polished wood with a metal handle (_That locks on the outside._ Will noted) and a plaque that read **'Jem Carstairs. Room 63. Admitted with…' **

Jem pushed them both inside before they could read the rest.

* * *

_Wow. This is depressing._ Will thought.

And it was.

Jem's room was a simple rectangle shaped room and like the rest of the building had bleak white washed walls and a white tiled floor. The furniture consisted of a long single bed that took up half the room; a window next to the bed on the back wall; a bedside table; a desk on the left side of the room and a chair next to the bed. The gap between the bed and the desk was about two and a half foot.

"May I?" Alec gestured to the bed.

"Go ahead." Jem replied before sitting on the chair.

Will sat on the desk and eyed Jem worriedly.

"He should be in here!" The matron came in followed by Magnus who had to stand in the doorway as the piddly room was full.

"Remember Jem. Visiting hours end at 9:00pm and its 8:30pm now. Don't go out again either. Though you shouldn't have been out this late anyway you naughty thing." She tutted, giggled, eyed Magnus who wiggled his eyebrows in response, giggled again, then left.

"I thought she'd never leave." Will muttered darkly.

"Well. This is cosy." Magnus smiled looking around the room.

_I can't take this anymore._ "Look if you want to ask me anything go ahead, I'm sure you'll find out anyway." Jem slumped in his chair.

"Where do you keep your clothes?" Magnus asked. "That tiny bedside table couldn't possibly hold all your clothes."

_Well I wasn't expecting that. Heh, thanks Magnus. _"There under the bed in containers. Along with my books and shoes. Though I tend to just wear the same things." He got up and nodded to Alec. "I'll go get you some ice."

* * *

Jem strolled down the corridor.

_This is horrible. I'll take the stairs as they'll give me more time to think._

He started to limp down the stairs.

"Yep. Still one step every fifteen seconds." He muttered.

_But this is awful. I should have tried harder to keep them away from here. This is just too awkward. I suppose I'll just have to take so long that when I get back visiting hours will be over._

* * *

"It's been a while now. I wonder when he'll get back." Alec broke the silence.

"Shit, this is horrible. We shouldn't have come. It's obvious he wanted to keep this a secret." Will looked guilty.

"Remember Will, he did say that we would have found out he lived here anyway." Magnus pointed out.

"Magnus is right for once." Alec agreed. "Also remember that he hasn't told us _why_ he's here. So we should let him keep that secret."

"You're right but I can't help but wonder…"

"Will if you want to know then just ask!" Alec snapped.

"I can't 'just ask!'" Will snarled.

"Well isn't he your boyfriend?" Alec retorted.

"About that-" Magnus began.

"SHUT UP MAGNUS!" Alec and Will cut him off.

"Pft. Fine" He huffed and marched out into the corridor, almost colliding with Jem. "Hey! You're back!"

Jem smiled weakly and walked over to Alec. He then handed him the ice before collapsing into the chair.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I decided to take the stairs. Bad idea."

The others smiled, happy to see Jem wasn't as uptight as before.

"Excuse me." A nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over now."

Alec got up and hissed when he placed the ice against his head. He left with the nurse.

Magnus smiled at Jem before waving goodbye. He brushed past Jem on the way out.

But Will stayed behind.

"What's wrong?"Jem asked. He knew what was coming.

"How serious is your illness?"

"Let's just say it isn't as serious as it could be."

"Hang on." Will rummaged about in his pocket before turning to face the desk. He then turned back to Jem and handed him a folded piece of paper.

"That's my number. You have a mobile right?"

Jem nodded.

"If you ever need my help or you know, just want to talk and shit then give me a call!"

"Or I could meet you face-to-face at the park between 12pm and 4:30pm."

Will laughed. "See you later then! I'll see you at the park tomorrow!"

Jem grinned and waved him out.

* * *

"You finished?" Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Having a little bit of Jem to yourself then are we?" Magnus nudged him playfully.

Will blushed furiously. "I was just giving him my number."

"The number to your house?" Magnus purred.

"Don't mean the key?" Alec asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, er… Jem's key to Will's lock."

"Just STOP with the innuendos!" Will was waving his arms like a maniac.

"Fine. We'll stop."

"I didn't say anything." Alec smirked.

"Now let's go. I have a little something to plan." Magnus pranced out leaving Will and Alec wondering what that 'little something' may be.

"Mother of God. What is he planning?" Will widened his eyes.

"With Magnus it could be anything." Alec replied grimly.

* * *

Once Will had left and Jem had watched them leave out the front, he had reached into his pocket to put away the number and found something else in there. He returned to his room before pulling out a multi-coloured rainbow piece of card. He unfolded it and got a mouthful of glitter. He coughed and spluttered while reading the card.

**Yo Jem!**

**I'm having a PARTAY at my place tomorrow night to celebrate my reunion with Alec.**

**Long story short it's gonna be FABULOUS DARLING! And I want YOU to come!**

**It'll be from 9:00pm 'til dawn the next day!**

**Bring booze, **

**Magnus Bane**

**The most fabulous High Warlock of Brooklyn there has ever been and party master.**

**P.S. Isn't this just a fabulous invite! :P**

_I'm so going to this._ Jem grinned. _But I'll need help getting out of here… He eyed the number on the_ table.

_Bingo! _

* * *

**So there's the fifth chapter! I've actually had it written down for a while but I didn't want to type it up because it takes effort. Ugggghhh... Effort...**

**Please leave a review! :D**


	7. Authors update 2

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Authors Update 2**

* * *

**Alright, first off I'm afraid this isn't a two chapters in one night thing. But if you think a chapter and an AU is then danka!**

**So, this update is to say that I'm going to be on holiday for two weeks and a bit from tomorrow.**

**Problem is that I'm on holiday in a place with no wifi. (Shakes fist)**

**And to get wifi I have to socialise at a Spanish pub or café. (Shakes fist again but this time in a way that could kill someone)**

**That means I can't update for another two weeks...**

**BUT... NEVER FEAR!**

**As soon as I get back I will type up the chapters I have written (fingers crossed for two!) and upload them on the same day (or more likely night) !**

* * *

**I'ma very sorry! **

**But I will follow through with the chapters as soon as I come back thing!**

**:D**

**SilverWolfFlight **


	8. Chapter 6: An Exciting Escape

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**I got home yesterday and spent all day typing up the fanfiction chapters I wrote and setting up the new sky box and wifi (which was a real pain in the ass as it just wouldn't work. And the fact we need to order more microfilters. The wifi signal is shit basically. Which makes it a pain when trying to upload.) Anyways, I am back!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of T.I.D only the plot line of this fanfiction! **

* * *

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. SMASH.

Will brought his fist crashing down onto the alarm, splintering it into a billion pieces. He groaned. _Urgh. 7:00am. I promised Jem I would help him get out of that place. But Christ, I wasn't half surprised last night._

* * *

Flashback: The previous night

Will had just reached his apartment when his phone had gone off. He collapsed on the sofa before checking the caller ID. The number wasn't recognised.

_Ah what the hell._ He thought. "Hello?"

"Will, it's me Jem."

"Jem? Whoa, you didn't waste any time in giving me a call! What's up?"

"Did you get an invitation to Magnus' party?"

"Magnus'… Party…" He suddenly remembered the warlocks past shindigs and fought the urge to hide in Peru (which is the only place in the known universe that is 100% Magnus-Bane-Free) until it was all over.

"Yeah, his party. Check your pockets."

"Er, ok." He fumbled around and pulled out a piece of multi-coloured card from his trouser pocket.

"Careful when you find it. You'll get a mouthful of – "

"Too late." Will was choking on glitter. _So this is what that 'little something' is…_ He read the invite and laughed. "Is this what you called for?"

"Sort of. First I wanted to check if you were going as I'm not really a party type – "

"You didn't want to be a loner."

"Yeah. And I was afraid I wouldn't know anybody."

"Don't worry about that. Even Magnus doesn't know half the people there!"

_Well that's reassuring._ "Anyway I called because I need you to help me get out of the home."

_Wait. What?_ Will paused. "Sorry?"

"I'm only allowed out between 11:30am and 5:00pm. It takes me half an hour to get to the park and half an hour to get back. Since I came back late tonight they have been keeping an ESPECIALLY close watch on me. They think I was trying to escape."

"Well, can't you just keep your head down and walk out?"

"The receptionists are now focused like lasers on the front door. That door is the only way in and out. And I've got nurses checking in on me every half hour. If this keeps up I'll never make it out of here!"

"So… You want me to bust you out?"

"Well that's – "

"Like a prison break!"

"Will – "

"Or Grand Theft Auto or Grand theft Home-o!"

"Er – "

"No. Not Grand Theft Home-o as it sounds like Grand Theft Homo and people will confuse it with you know – homosexuals. Unless you are a homosexual Jem as then it would make perfect sense."

"Will…"

"How about Grand Theft Cane-o. 'Cause of your cane! Oh! And – "

"Will!"

" – we could have codenames. I could be Lord of all Sexiness – you know, 'cause I am – and you could be Senator Cane because of you know – Senator Crane from the Hunger Games!"

_Oh my God, what IS he talking about?!_ "WILL!"

"Yes Senator?"

"Just… Stop."

"But – "

"No."

"Jem – "

"No."

"Please – "

"No."

"C'mon – "

"No."

"At least – "

"No! Just please be here at 9:00am tomorrow. We'll plan when you get here."

"Ai! Ai! Senator!"

* * *

Present

Will heaved on a shirt to complete his outfit and lugged himself out of his apartment. _Thank God I don't work on weekends. Park or Shadowhunter shit – I ain't shifting on weekends. Urgh I feel awful. And I'll be hungover as fuck tomorrow . Cheers once again Magnus._

He stormed past Magnus' apartment and heard:

"Mwahahahahaha… They'll never see it coming… Ghihihihi. Jajajajajaja. Gehehehehehe. Hahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA – "

"Magnus? What the fuck are you doing?! It's 7:30am! Go back to fucking sleep!"

"But Aaaaallllleeeeccc – "

"No buts! Bed! Now!"

"Oo-er."

"Piss off."

"Mother of God." Will muttered.

* * *

_Where is he? It's nearly 9:00am! I know I said 9:00am but I expected him to be here by now. _Jem was pacing back and forth in his room. Well, limping back and forth. Ok, he was basically pirouetting back and forth due to the lack of space in a room that would be more suitable as a broom cupboard. He ran his fingers through his silver hair for the millionth time.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jem turned around and very nearly swore.

Will was stood outside his window giving his signature grin.

How the hell is he doing that? He's… Wait… TWO FLOORS UP?! Jem shot to the window and opened it.

"Thanks mate." Will leapt into the piddly room and flopped onto the bed. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I fell asleep on the bus and had to walk back here."

Jem stared down at the ladder Will had used to get up.

"Your neighbours really shouldn't leave their sheds unlocked." Will explained.

Jem groaned in response.

"What on earth is this doing here?" A nurse had spotted the ladder. They looked up and saw Jem at the window. "He's trying to escape again!" They screeched.

"Now look what you've done! Arghhhh! They'll come for me now!" He looked over at Will who was giving him a weird look. "What are you doing?! Get under the bed! Quick! Quick! Quick!" Jem shoved Will under his bed and arranged the containers so anyone looking under the bed wouldn't spot him.

The matron burst in. "Jem." She said quietly, advancing on him needle in hand. "You know I have to do this. It's a matter of precaution and safety."

"I'm not going to do anything!" He was pissed. And a sleeping drug was the last thing he wanted.

"It's ok. Calm down. I'm just going to – "

"KAAA!" A hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed her ankle, causing her to scream and drop the needle. Another hand appeared, caught the needle, and jabbed it into her leg. Jem put his hand over the matron's mouth to muffle her scream. They kept like this until she was tucked up in Jem's bed asleep.

"Shall we?" Will wriggled out from under the bed.

"Not so fast." Jem helped him up. "The only way out now is the main doors."

"So?"

"So we can't just walk out! The nurses will do all they can to stop us."

"Well then Senator, Lord of all Sexiness has a plan." He pointed to a can of spray paint he had with him.

Jem went along with it. "Well my Lord, what is it?"

"I thought Grand Theft Cane-o may require something like this so I came prepared with a plan."

"Yes I know you have a plan. You just told me. But what is the plan?"

* * *

"Matron's been up there a while." The receptionist turned the page in her 'Sexiest Men Alive' magazine. "Wonder if she's alright. You know, I heard that young Jem went up town last night."

"My God. How many times do I have to tell you I don't care. And you sound a bit hoarse. Care for some tea?" The other receptionist chimed.

"That's your solution to everything you posh knob." Something silver caught her eye. "Oi! It's Jem! Stop him!"

It was like one of those scenes in a crime drama where the culprit is spotted and all the FBI came swarming out of nowhere with all their fancy shields and helmets. The only difference here is that the culprit was an innocent patient. And the FBI was mostly male and female nurses in their early 30's whose only fancy gear was their jewellery and wristwatches.

They came out of nowhere but the silver haired culprit would not give up. No. It simply wasn't a cool thing to do. Instead he flipped over tables, flew into the kitchen grabbing as much food as he could and then chucking it at the nurses through the hole which serves as a counter.

"He's bloody locked himself in!" One nurse screeched before receiving a cabbage to the head.

The nurses started banging and shaking the double doors to the kitchen whilst getting pelted with all manner of vegetables. The culprit laughed as one nurse received a potato to the balls.

Meanwhile the patients continued to watch TV not even looking in their direction.

* * *

After a 10 minute siege on the kitchen doors they broke through. Realising this the culprit leapt through the serving counter hole and started to barricade the nurses in.

This was when the other patients saw their chance to escape. Most immediately shuffled out of the home in their robes and slippers.

Some started to help the culprit barricade the nurses in using bandages to tie the door handles together.

Some started stuffing the hole in the counter with pillows until the nurses poked them out. They retaliated by shooting the nurses with a fire extinguisher and then stuffing the hole with a table. Yes, a table.

Two were busy tieing up the receptionists to their office chairs using heavy duty cello tape before pushing them back and forth using the wheels on their chairs like an estranged hockey match.

One grabbed the TV and hobbled out with it.

Then Jem decided to come out of the lift – suitcase in one hand, cane in the other – and strolled calmly past the receptionists – now hostages – who yelled out, "If you're not Jem then who the hell are you?!"

The culprit leapt up onto the only table left standing. "I am the Lord of all Sexiness and you are all peasants beneath me! Now bow to our new king!" He declared.

Strangely enough the patients who were still there turned to face him and bowed.

"Now as my first order – ACK!"

Jem grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out.

* * *

**Another chapter coming right up! :D**

**Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 7: A Party

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**So two chapters. HELL YEAH! Though I couldn't do three as the third would be the final one. I repeat, HELL YEAH!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of T.I.D. Only the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"It's fine! don't worry about it. I have a spare bedroom in my apartment. Do you really have all you own in that little suitcase?" Will gestured to the pull along.

"I told you, I don't own much."

Will paused. "Is it alright for you to leave the home?"

"Well as long as I take my medication at the required time I'll be fine. I'm not contagious." Jem reassured him. "Can we sit down for a bit?"

"Sure."

They both plonked down on a doorstep and took in their surroundings. They could spot a few other patients which was easy as they all stuck out like a sore thumb.

One was watching TV in an alley.

Another was trying to conduct a group of cats and was scolding them. "The notes are A, C, E and A. Not D, D, D and D! And you're all out of sync. Terrible! Alright! Disband! We'll regroup tomorrow."

A third one was rocking back and forth on a doorstep.

A final one was staring at a till worker in a café without blinking, causing the worker to squirm uncomfortably.

"They're quite a bunch." Will acknowledged.

"The matron kept us firmly beaten down. I bet most of us, if not all of us, don't know what to do next. I'm lucky because…" He smiled shyly.

"Say it."

"Because I have the Lord of all Sexiness as one of my closest friends."

Will looked away. "Damn right. And don't you forget it" _Who is this guy? I'm still asking myself this question. I feel like I've known him forever but in reality it's only been a few days. (Not counting the months I was watching him in the park. God that sounds creepy.) What he just said… made me feel… really happy and I had to turn away so he didn't see me blush. I think I'm still bloody blushing. I blame this on Magnus motherfucking Bane and his unstable hormones._

"Shall we take the bus?"

Will snapped out of his thoughts. _That's right. We're supposed to go back to my apartment._ "Sure. It'll be quicker."

* * *

A clatter came from outside the apartment. Magnus looked up. Alec was asleep on the sofa and Magnus had been doodling on his face with a sharpie.

_What's this? I hope it's something juicy!_ He had been bored out of his mind all day. And by day he meant five and a half hours as it was now 10:30am and he had been awake since 6am. (Though he had napped between 7:45m and 9am.)

Alec was asleep because when he had told Magnus to go to bed at 7:30am the warlock had refused to fall asleep for an entire 15 minutes. Even when he did fall asleep he had wrapped his arms around Alec incredibly tightly and had muttered "Lovely, cuddly Alec. Shadowhunters are so cute and cuddly I just wanna squeeze them (He squeezed Alec) and squeeze them (He squeezed Alec again) and give them a nice big hug. (He gave Alec a signature Magnus Bane bear hug which makes your ribs crack)" He had repeated that so many times Alec didn't get a chance to sleep and was convinced he'd broke at least three ribs.

Now he was dreaming about being chased by a dozen Chairman Meows and Magnus was in a cat suit meowing the cats on. He shuddered in his sleep.

Magnus got off the sofa and tiptoed to the peeky hole on the front door. He gazed through it and gasped dramatically.

_Will and Jem… Jem has a suitcase?! Is this what I think it is?!_

Alec shot up. In his dream the cats and Magnus had chased him to a park bench where a dark haired young man and a silver haired young man were making out. It was then he woke up and saw Magnus.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Magnus turned to see an angry face with a Mexican moustache, beard, freckles; monobrow, eye patch, whiskers and a cat doodle on its forehead glaring at him.

"Mufufufufu… My little Willy has grown up…"

"What are you on and do you know how wrong that sounds?" Alec was a sucker for innuendo.

* * *

After heaving his suitcase (with help from Will) up a hell of a lot of stairs Jem had finally reached Will's apartment.

And it made a much better first impression than Magnus' apartment did.

The floor was tiled except for a rug in the middle of the room. He had a couple of sofas positioned around a flat screen TV and a sparkling modern kitchen complete with marble countertop. There were two windows with black curtains and two doors that presumably lead to the spare room and Will's bedroom. The door by the kitchen probably leads to the bathroom. There were bookshelves in the corner of the room which had some armchairs and a table lamp near it. Jem smiled. He would probably curl up there later. The table lamp meant light would be no problem when reading after dark.

"Your room is the door on the right and I'm afraid these aren't noise cancelling walls so we'll hear every bit of Magnus' party. Though I could ask him if to use a spell so we don't. Here I'll take your suitcase. Feel free to take our shoes off and hang your coat up."

Jem hadn't noticed the little hat stand by the door. _How classy. Best get ready for the party. I think I'll need some mental preparation too._ He followed after Will, flinching when he walked. _I really must take my medication._

* * *

Later that day...

Jem came out of his room and saw Will upside down on the sofa, the silver spray paint still in streaks down his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Trying a new form of meditation."

"What are you really doing?"

"Exactly what I just told you."

Jem raised his eyebrows.

Will sighed. "I got bored. This is uncomfy and now my head hurts."

Jem laughed and sat next to him.

"Are you ok? You're flinching when you walk."

"I'm fine and how did you – Ah!"

Will had slapped his hand on Jem's forehead. "You have a hot head."

"Owww…"

"You have a high temperature."

"You don't need to worry." Jem was rubbing his forehead. "I've just had a few fevers lately. Nice shirt."

Will frowned. "Thanks." His t-shirt had a picture of a hunter going after his own shadow with a knife. **(A/N: Shadowhunter. Ba-dum crash) **"Shall we go?"

"Alright then." Jem smiled and they headed downstairs.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Jem for this. Not even Wills talk on Downworlders and how not to piss them off.

"Magnus has really outdone himself." Will whistled.

And he had.

The room was no longer Magnus' apartment. It was like some sort of extravagant night club. He had completely changed the layout. There was a huge bar with a variety of drinks; a huge dance floor; a DJ with six arms (Jem gawped at this a bit); and a stage for bands and singers. The whole room would be pitch black if it wasn't for the huge disco ball, the lasers shooting around the room, the dance floor which was lit up in some places and lights the DJ kept spinning round the room and changing colour. Not to forget the fish tank that took up the whole of the back wall and was full of luminous (yes luminous) glow-in-the-dark fish. But even with all that you still wouldn't be able see that far in front of you.

"I think I'll go for a wander." Jem turned to Will.

"Ok. I'll be with Magnus. Be careful and piss anyone _or anything_ off." Will strolled off into the crowd.

_Or anything!? No. Come on. I can do this. _

Following Will's orders were surprisingly hard. Several things had already gone weirdly wrong for Jem:

He accidentally bumped into a pale man who turned around and hissed at him, revealing two rather large fangs.

A woman with blue skin and pointed ears tried to flirt with him until her furry boyfriend came over.

Jem was forced to make a quick escape.

A group of drunken witches saw his cane and thought he was some sort of playboy as they kept yelling innuendo at him and tried to make him sit in their laps.

When he had finally reached the luminous fish tank and sat down, another woman (This one extremely furry) tried to chat him up.

He thought he might be some sort of womanizer.

The cat he had been stroking had turned into yet another woman who winked at him and strode off.

He was now sure he was some sort of womanizer and should take up drinking to make up for it.

The drinks tasted weird.

His vision had been randomly zooming in and out of focus all night.

He had also been having some dizzy spells.

* * *

_Sod it. I need to find Will._ He scanned the crowd until he found Magnus, Will, Alec and a few others at the opposite end of the bar. He decided not to disturb them and turned back to drinking. _Bleh, this is disgusting stuff._

He looked up to see Will had sat down next to him.

Will smiled at him."You alright? You look a little off."

Jem told him all that had happened. (Except for numbers 10 and 11.)

Will laughed his head off at it all. Magnus, Alec and their friends decided to come over.

"Jem! Fabulous that you made it!" Magnus gave him a bone crushing hug.

"This is Jem. We've known him for a while now." Will introduced him.

"Huh. Will was just telling us about you." A blonde young man looked him up and down. Jem thought he looked like a mix of a prostitute and a playboy.

"This is Clary, Simon, Isabelle and –" Alec began.

"Jace Wayland." The blond interrupted.

"Ah, Jace Wayland. I've heard much about you." Jem mused, remembering both Will's and Magnus' descriptions of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Clary smiled. She was clinging on to Jace's arm like some sort of limpet.

"I like your cane." Simon grinned. "For some reason I've always fancied one myself."

"Nerd. But hey I still love ya." Isabelle smirked and snogged him. She seemed slightly drunk.

"Let's dance." Jace dragged Clary away.

Simon and Isabelle followed.

"I like that one." Jem pointed to Simon. "I also think your description of Jace was accurate Will." He grinned at him. "And yours too Magnus." Who looked a bit dejected.

"What descriptions?"

"Never mind that Alec. Let's go DANCE!" Magnus dragged Alec off.

"I can't believe this is real." Jem shook his head sadly.

"Eh? Still? Hang on. How did you ignore this world before we told you about it?"

"I… I kind of… was always convinced seeing these things was a side effect of whatever drug I was on at the time. To be honest like I said before, I still can't believe things like this are real and the people here are real too."

Will's expression softened. "Jem…"

"Just forget it. Real or not I'll enjoy it while I can."

Will looked down and he was silent for a moment. But then he looked Jem straight in the eye and said, "Jem. Listen to me. Everything here is real. The people are here are real. All of them from my dick of a relative Jace Wayland to the fantastic Magnus Bane. They are real. I am real. And so are my feelings towards you!" He widened his eyes in disbelief at what he just said.

Jem sat there in stunned silence.

Hesitantly Will leaned towards him. Jem leaned forward too.

On the other side of the room two pairs of eyes were watching eagerly. The cat-like pair was staring without blinking.

They were inches away from each other. Suddenly Jem pulled back.

(A fabulous aura suddenly turned to a maleficent one in seeing this.)

Will looked down to hide his upset at Jem's reaction. _I had been sure… Why didn't it work? Why am I doing this even? _

Jem had his head down, thoroughly embarrassed and blushing.

On the other side of the room Alec was glancing worriedly at Magnus whose maleficent aura was making the area around him people-free.

"Mufufufufu. Time for my secret plan. I was prepared for something like this." He was smirking evilly and his cat-like eyes made him look like the Cheshire cat.

"Magnus…" Alec looked slightly panicked.

"Oh Alec there is no need to worry. It is time for my little chat with the DJ."

"Oh hell."

* * *

Jem didn't know what to say. At times like this 'I'm sorry' wouldn't cut it. So instead he went for something that was equally cliché and he knew it.

"It's not you, it's me."

Will just looked even more rejected at this.

"I'm serious."

"And so was I."

Oh the awkward factor of this moment. It was about to increase.

"Yo out there. 'Sup party people. This is the DJ saying that a couple's dance will now start and here's the catch. EVERYBODY is required to take part."

A few couples moved to the dance floor but 80% of the people there stayed where they were.

"Those who try to hide and/ or avoid this dance will face a Magnus Bane Party Game!"

Chaos ensued. Everyone scrambled madly to find a partner.

Jem turned to Will. "How about I make it up to you?" He held out his hand.

They strode onto the dance floor. They were the last ones to reach it. The music turned from rock'n'roll to a slow dance. They both stood there looking anywhere but each other.

"Mufufufufu…" Someone knocked into Jem, pushing him into Will's chest. Will looked startled but didn't push him away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jem's waist.

Slowly, very slowly, they assumed the slow dance position. And slowly, but not as slowly, they both started to enjoy it.

Smiling, laughing, and pulling the other closer. What could possibly break up two people, who finally have the chance to be together?

Jem started to feel dizzy. His vision was moving in and out of focus.

It might just be another dizzy spell. I'll be fine right? WRONG. This one was much worse than the others. It didn't seem able to stop.

Jem staggered and Will pulled him closer. "Jem?! What's wrong?"

Jem never heard him. Too much blood was rushing to his head. He couldn't hear himself think. His vision spun out of focus before turning black at the edges. Will was now shaking him, shouting for help.

Finally, his whole body shuddered and his vision turned black.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUNNNNN. So evil :)**

**Anyway I'm still drafting up the final chappie and it will probably be in two parts. I hope you guys don't mind that I'm gonna take my time writing the final chappie as I really don't wanna end this with a crappy chappie.**

**Two chapters in one night. So proud. XD**

**Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 8:The Hospital

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Alright I'm back with the second-to-last installment of le fanfiction (minus something extra *wink wink*)**

**Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own T.I.D or the fabulous Magnus Bane. (wah)**

**But i do own this fanfiction and its plot ;)**

* * *

_This is all my fault. Why didn't he fucking tell me? Why didn't I fucking see it earlier? _He looked up at the still figure on the hospital bed. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he took the figure's hand.

_Please wake up._

* * *

Flashback: 2 hours previously at the party

He couldn't believe it. They were dancing together without a care in the world. And Jem… Jem was actually smiling. But this was a genuine happy smile. Not like his others. The smiles of a gentleman that never quite reached his eyes that were now shining brilliantly.

Will couldn't believe it.

Truly it was a magical moment. Though all magic comes with a price. And the price is usually quite expensive.

Will had known something was wrong before the party had even started. He knew from how Jem kept zoning out at random. Though he didn't ask as he feared the answer.

He regretted giving in to his fears as now they were staring him in the face. He watched as Jem stumbled. As a "mysterious stranger" pushed him into Will. As Jem's face got closer. As Jem's eyes dulled. As he collapsed.

Now Will was yelling for help. He was yelling for someone – anyone – to help him. Fear had engulfed him and he was panicking.

_Why? Why now? Why in front of all these people who stop and stare instead of helping?!_

"Will!" Magnus and Alec elbowed their way through the crowd.

Will didn't even acknowledge them. All that mattered to him now was Jem.

Magnus knelt beside Jem and ran his hand over his limp body before resting it on his forehead. "Relax it's nothing serious. He's just passed out. But he does have a fever."

"Well if it's not fucking serious then why did he collapse?" Alec snapped.

"Fucking hell I'm a Warlock not a psychic!"

"Someone call a goddamn ambulance!" Will snarled at the crowd of onlookers. He saw Clary whip out her mobile.

He had just realised how important Jem was too him. To lose him now was unthinkable. He no longer cared about Magnus and Alec's snappy and sassy hissy fits. He didn't care that out of the huge number of people here there were only three who were actually doing anything.

He only cared about him. He only wanted him to wake up.

And he would sacrifice anything to make that happen.

* * *

Present:

Will buried his head in his hands once more.

What happened from Jem's collapse to how he got in the hospital bed was hazy. It had all happened too quickly. _What the hell went on... __Oh that's right…_

_First the ambulance arrived. And Jem had to be carried out to the ambulance as the paramedics were mundanes (therefore they were forbidden by Magnus' enchantments to enter the party). _

_Then I thought about how unusually light Jem is and I watched him being shut into the ambulance._

_After that I was hanging on for dear life in Magnus' car as we recklessly pursued the ambulance. We skipped every red light and received several tickets which we then agreed to split._

_Finally we arrived at the hospital just in time to see Jem being carted off into A&E_ **(A/N: Accident and Emergency). **_And I kept pacing back and forth for God knows how long just waiting for some sort of news about his condition. _

Will shuddered. When the news had come it had hardly been good news.

* * *

Flashback: 30 minutes earlier:

Will looked up to see a doctor approaching him. Swallowing his fear, he stood up to meet him.

"Before I speak are you related to Jem Carstairs in any way?" The doctor asked.

"Not by blood but I am his closest friend and I… I am almost certain he has no family..."

"I guessed just as much. Come with me." The doctor motioned for him to follow.

They entered the room where Jem lay peacefully. His eyes were closed and he was hooked up to some sort of machine.

"Now listen carefully as I will only tell you this once…"

* * *

Present:

The words still circled around in Will's head.

**(A/N: This is optional to read. It's info on what Jem suffers from. There's a little recap at the end for those of you who would like to skip this bit.)**

_Jem Carstairs was diagnosed with Polio as a small child. He hadn't received the vaccine in time which was why he caught it._

_We had treated him at this very hospital and our records say the treatment was successful except for the muscle damage he received to his leg causing him to limp._

_He no longer has Polio but something called PPS which stands for Post-Polio Syndrome. PPS can only affect those who have suffered from Polio. It usually affects a person later on in their life and it is unusual Jem has it at his age. Unlike Polio, PPS is not contagious so we do not have quarantine him. _

_PPS causes muscle and joint weakness, fatigue, muscle atrophy, difficulty breathing and swallowing, skeletal deformities, clod intolerance and temporary interruptions of breathing while sleeping._

_These symptoms do not appear at once but over a period of time. PPS is rarely life threatening but it can progress to a point where he may have to rely on a machine to help him breathe and he will lose his independence._

_From his file I understand we have already prescribed medication for the patient. These drugs were a way of strengthening his muscles and reducing his fatigue. Sadly, his collapse proves they are not working. _

_His collapse is nothing serious. It is only a result of fatigue._

_We would like to keep him in the hospital for a few days so we can run some tests._

The doctor's final words were the ones that never left the voice in his head.

_There is no known cause for PPS and… I'm sorry to say there is no known cure for it either. It will keep progressing. The drugs were only a way of easing the pain and weakening the symptoms._

**(A/N: Optional bit over. Mwahahahaha)**

* * *

"So basically he's going to keep getting worse and worse until he struggles to live independently and it may reach a point where it can kill him. And the worse part is we can do squat." Will was explaining what the doctor had said to Alec and Magnus.

"We really can't do anything huh?" Alec muttered.

"You mortals may not but I am immortal." Magnus looked at them both.

"So? What do you know?" Alec scoffed.

"So I have over 300 years of experience under my belt."

"The only experience you have is of throwing parties and of alcohol you drunken old man!"

"DRUNKEN OLD MAN?!"

"Yes! And don't even get me started at what's under your belt!"

"SHUT IT!" Will yelled. "Not only are you attracting unwanted attention but I am at my fucking limit here! The guy I love is going to have a painful and harsh life and I can do fuck all about it! Do you know how that feels?! NOW EXCUUUUSE ME FOR YELLING BUT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO'S GODDAMN HISSY FITS!" He calmed down a little before pointing a finger at Magnus. "Now unless you know how to help him I don't want to hear it ok?" He finished dangerously.

"Well I don't know if I can do anything unless I have a look at him." Magnus whispered.

Will nodded in response.

"Alright then. Give me a few minutes and I'll have your answer. In the meantime could you please get me some coffee?" His eyes twinkled.

"Great. Hyper-Magnus comes back to life." Will growled before leaving.

"Will." Alec followed him. "This is Magnus Bane. Sure he can be an annoying twat but he's a brilliant warlock. I'm certain he can do something to help Jem so just… try to relax a little and errr… think… happy… thoughts?"

Will turned around. Alec gave him a nervous smile.

"Thank God you're not a councillor." Will stalked off for some coffee.

* * *

Magnus looked up as Will entered and smiled.

"I can save him."

Will could have kissed him.

"But on one super-fantasticly-amazing-Magnus-Bane condition!"

Will could have spat in his face. "Anything."

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave a review!**

**And I'd just like to say that sadly everything about PPS and Polio mentioned in this chapter is true and there is no known cure for PPS. But i hear there are people working on one.**

**Sorry if i dampened your mood. Here's a joke to make up for it: **

**What do you call an exploding monkey?**

**A baboom :P**


	11. Chapter 9: The End!

**A Bond Greater than Love**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Alright then guys, here's the final installment! (minus an extra chapter ;) ) Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUNNNNN**

**Please leave a review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own T.I.D. **

**Only this fanfic and its plot.**

* * *

Jem's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry. His mouth tasted weird and he couldn't move his arms. In fact, he couldn't move any part of his body. He felt like Frankenstein before the lightning.

So he turned his attention to a conversation between a black blur and some sort of rainbow blur.

"Now… Condition…"

"Tell…"

"…must…be…forever"

"…Fine…"

_Great. My hearings buggered._ Jem groaned catching the attention of another of another black blur that was sat at the edge of his bed.

"Jem… awake!" It said.

The rainbow blur shot over, stood there silently for a moment, and then started shaking him violently by the shoulders.

"JEM! YOU BLACKED OUT AT THE PARTY AND NOW YOU'RE AWAKE! HUZZAH!" It yelled.

Jem's vision focused and he saw the rainbow blur was Magnus.

Will shoved Magnus to the floor and enveloped Jem in a hug. Jem was shocked to say the least.

"Don't… me… again…" He muffled.

"Come again?" Jem cupped his ear to demonstrate his current hard of hearing.

"I said 'Don't ever do that to me again!'" Will grinned at him

By the door, Magnus and Alec exchanged smirks.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Alec waved his hand at him.

"Yes… For some ALONE TIME so things can get PERSONAL."

Will glared at them both.

"Remember to be a GENTLEMAN Will." Magnus sang as Alec dragged him out.

"Make sure to lock the door!" Were his final words before the door slammed behind them.

"Hey…" Will said shyly.

"Hey." Was Jem's reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"As good as I'm going to get. Not to be rude but what were you and Magnus saying before?"

Will paled slightly. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. Only snippets. And they didn't make any sense."

"Good. Good."

"Will. What happened while I was unconscious?"

Will sighed. "While you were out we took you to the hospital where you are now. Shortly after you were brought into A&E a doctor came out to me and told me everything about your… health. In turn I told Magnus and Alec in hope that they would know something that could help. Let's just say that Magnus did."

Jem leaned closer to Will, looking him dead in the eye. "And?"

"And while you were out the doctor's ran some tests-"

"About Magnus!"

"Ok, jeez. So you we out for a week-"

"A week?!"

"Yes. A week. During that week I've been working my ass off gathering the ingredients Magnus needed to cure you."

"C-cure me?!" Jem spluttered.

"Yeah. He prepared this liquid thing – he called it a potion but it looked like something else entirely – and quite literally forced it down your throat."

"How long ago was that?"

"Few hours before you woke up."

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Like I said, cure you."

"How? There is no known cure."

"Because you are all peasants beneath my majesty. MWAHAHAHA!" Magnus burst in. Jem raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance.

"Anyway." Magnus coughed. "I used a bunch of magical ingredients blah blah blah. Who wants to know?"

"I do." Jem answered.

"Tough shit. I'm tired. Scooch over." He plopped down next to Jem. "By the way it cures you completely. Your illness is no more. Poof. Gone. Bye bye. All hail me."

Jem looked thoroughly shocked.

"And Will~" Magnus winked at him. "Don't forget about our… condition~"

"What condition?" Jem was looking at Will for an explanation.

"You don't know about the condition. Someone has to tell him about the condition. Tell him the condition Will." Magnus grinned.

"Can't you keep your goddamned mouth shut for five minutes?!" Will huffed. "Can you get him out of here?"

"But I want to hear the condition too." Alec deadpanned.

"What's the condition. I want to know the condition. Someone please tell me about the condition." Jem looked like an innocent child who didn't understand why he wasn't allowed ice cream before bed.

"Erm. How to explain this." Will massaged his temples gently. "Basically the condition was that… er…"

"Ahem! Can you get on with it? I need my beauty sleep but I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ok, ok. I got this."

"Yes. You got this." Magnus Parroted.

"Yes. Yes. Deep breath. Come on."

"You da MAN Will!"

"WHAT PART OF SHUT THE FUCK UP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"I believe it would be the 'fuck' as there is no need for profanities Will."

"Magnus shut it. You're spoiling the moment." Alec glared at him.

"Sorry sexy." Magnus winked at Alec who spluttered.

"You're going to tell me now right?" Jem sighed. "Because it's perfectly fine. I'm sure I can live a life that's completely oblivious to-"

"OH SOD IT!" Will stormed over to Jem and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"The condition is… *smooch* … I have to look after you… *kiss*… which kinda means you have to move in with me… *mwah*… and that we're… *kissy*… kind of…*smooch*…in a…*kiss*…relationship." Will explained between kisses. He backed off a bit waiting for Jem's response.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" His face was as red as a beetroot.

Alec and Magnus were applauding.

"Whoo! Encore! Encore! Someone give me a fecking encore!" Magnus cheered.

"What do you say?" Said Will, blushing.

Jem leaned closer to Will. "I say…" He kissed Will fondly. "Yes to it all." He finished smiling.

"VICTORY!" Magnus cheered.

"SHUT IT! THEY'RE HAVING A MOMENT" Alec hit him over the head.

* * *

**So... There you have it. Fanfic is complete. Except for the final chapter which I still have to write and will be up-hopefully-sometime next week.**

**Now down to le business.**

**First off I would like to thank everyone who read this. Thank you all so much!**

**Second, I would like to give an extra special thanks and hugs to SilverCarstairs, MagicMissy, Angel in 221B Baker St, TessaElsaHerondale, AnkyLola247, and all the guests for reviewing! Thank you guys, you really gave me a confidence boost to keep writing this!**

**Finally, an extra special super-duper bear hug (and lots and lots of sarcastic comments which I will be delivering during the coming school year) to BeffieC/TTSchoolFics/TIDTMISchoolFics/TidTmiSchoolFics/ TIDTMI SchoolFics (I know you are all the same person and if not then I'm very sorry) for being the person who made me write this after losing a bet in trampolining.**

**And no, I haven't learnt my lesson when it comes to betting.**

**To recap, thank you all so much for reading. Sorry for any mistakes/ late updates. Please review and hopefully I'll see you all in the extra chapter!**

**:D**

**SilverWolfFlight**


End file.
